4.05 Die Konstante
ist die fünfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Sayid und Desmond kommen in eine Turbulenz unterwegs zum Frachter, wodurch Desmond einige unerwartete Nebenwirkungen erfährt. Inhalt Echtzeit - 2004 Desmond ist im Hubschrauber mit Sayid und Frank in Richtung des Frachters unterwegs, während er ein Bild von Penny beobachtet. Frank fliegt genau den Weg den Daniel ihm empfohlen hatte, und Sayid fragt beunruhigt nach, warum sie geradewegs auf den Gewittersturm zufliegen. Sie kommen in schwere Turbulenzen, aber Frank beruhigt Sayid, dass ihnen nichts passieren wird, wenn sie ihn nur seinen Job machen ließen. Sayid fragt Desmond, ob dies Penny auf dem Foto sei und warum er mitfliegt, obwohl Charlie ihm erklärt hätte, dass dies gar nicht Pennys Frachter sei. Desmond erzählt, dass er sich einige Antworten erhoffe. Die Turbulenzen verschlimmern sich und Frank hat kaum noch die Kraft den Helikopter auf Kurs 305° zu halten und befiehlt allen sich festzuhalten. Als Desmond seinen Sitz umklammert und die Augen schließt ... Zeitreise - 1996 thumb|right|Desmond wird beim Militär unsanft geweckt ... hört er eine laute Stimme, die zur Tagwache ruft. Als er die Augen wieder öffnet, befindet er sich in den Schlafräumen einer militärischen Einrichtung, während er sein Bett umklammert. Sein Ausbilder zieht ihm sofort zur Verantwortung weil "Des" auf den Weckruf nicht sofort reagierte. Desmond versucht zu erklären, dass er wohl einen Albtraum hatte, in dem er auf einem Helikopter direkt auf einen Sturm zuflog. Der Sergeant ist erfreut, dass Desmond zumindest einen militärischen Traum hatte, doch als Bestrafung für das verspätete reagieren muss Desmonds gesamter Zug anstatt der üblichen Acht Minuten Vorbereitungszeit innerhalb von Vier Minuten antreten. Im Hof angekommen spulen die Soldaten ihre Liegestütze und Rumpfbeugen herunter als Desmonds Kamerad ihn fragt, ob dieser Traum es wert gewesen wäre. Desmond entschuldigt sich und erklärt diesem, dass er so etwas noch nie erlebt habe, da dieser Traum so real war, dass "Des" sich wirklich einbilde dort gewesen zu sein. Der Ausbilder hört die Konversation und fragt ob "Hume" etwas zu sagen hätte. Desmond antwortet nicht und als der Sergeant seine Frage mit Nachdruck wiederholt ... thumb|left|Desmonds Panikattacke im Helikopter Echtzeit - 2004 ... sitzt Desmond wieder völlig orientierungslos im Hubschrauber und versucht panisch von seinem Sicherheitsgurt loszukommen, als würde er daraufhin vom Helikopter abspringen wollen. Frank erwähnt, dass er schon Tageslicht erkennen kann (obwohl sie abends los geflogen sind) und Sayid bemerkt Desmonds Desorientierung und spricht diesen an, ob alles o.k. wäre? Desmond erkennt diesen nicht und fragt, woher er seinen Namen kenne und was hier vorgehen würde. Zurück am Strand sind Juliet und Jack über die Tatsache, seit einem Tag noch nichts von dem Hubschrauber gehört zu haben, sehr besorgt. Juliet erkennt, dass Charlotte dies überhaupt nicht kümmert, obwohl der Frachter nur 40 Meilen (etwa: 20 Minuten Flugzeit) von der Insel entfernt sei und spricht diese darauf an. Zuerst streitet Charlotte jede Kenntnis der Lage ab, doch Daniel verrät, entgegen Charlottes Anweisung, die meint, sie möchte keinen verwirren, dass die Zeit so wie es die Welt außerhalb der Insel wahrnimmt, von der Zeitwahrnehmung auf der Insel abweicht. Solange Frank die Orientierungshilfe, welche er ihm gegeben hatte, befolgt, würde den Leuten im Hubschrauber nichts passieren. Falls nicht, könnte dies eventuell unerwünschte "Nebeneffekte" hervorrufen. thumb|right|Keamy will Desmond zum Doktor bringen Sayid versucht Desmond zu überzeugen, nicht zu springen, da sie sich auf 2000 Fuß Höhe befinden. Desmond steht imer noch völlig neben sich und wiederholt immerzu, warum sie seinen Namen kennen und was hier abgehen würde. Frank bittet Sayid "Des" vom Schaltknüppel fernzuhalten und erklärt beiden, dass sie in zwei Minuten da wären. Der Sturm lichtet sich und ein Schiff mit der Aufschrift Kahana erscheint. Frank ändert seinen Kurs in Richtung des Frachters und Desmond öffnet das nach seiner Panikattacke leicht mitgenommene Foto von Penny und versucht sich wieder zu beruhigen. Frank landet auf dem Frachter, wo ein zweiter Hubschrauberlandeplatz existiert (Vermutlich für Naomis Helikopter der ins Wasser gestürzt ist). Keamy und Omar laufen umgehend auf Frank zu und fragen ihn, warum er schon zurück sei, was er sich dabei denke, Fremde auf den Frachter mitzubringen, und wer diese Leute wären. Frank erklärt daraufhin, dass dies Überlebende des Fluges 815 seien (Was auf Desmond nicht zutrifft), worauf Keamy wiederholt, dass sie an Bord des Frachters nichts verloren hätten. Desmond steht völlig neben sich und streitet ab, Sayid und Frank zu kennen. Sayid versucht ihn zu beruhigen, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Keamy, den Desmonds Verwirrungen nicht sehr zu überraschen scheint, möchte wissen, wann diese "Symptome" aufgetreten sind, worauf Frank ihm erklärt, dass vor dem Abflug alles in Ordnung war, dass sie aber, obwohl sie Daniels Anweisungen genau folgten, während des Fluges in einen Sturm gerieten und "Des" erstmals erste Anzeichen gezeigt habe. Keamy erklärt Sayid, er würde Desmond kurz in das Krankenrevier bringen, wo ihr Doktor ein Auge auf ihn werfen wird. Sayid möchte ihn begleiten, doch die Crew besteht darauf, dass Sayid erst nach der Untersuchung nachkommt. Als sie Desmond, der gerade am Heck des Frachters steht mitnehmen wollen, wiederholt dieser, dass er keinen dieser Leute kenne und eigentlich nicht hier ... Zeitreise - 1996 thumb|left|Desmond steht im Regen ... sein sollte. Desmond steht im Regen als er diesen Satz beendet, während seine Kameraden immer noch Rumpfbeugen ausführen. Sein Ausbilder bemerkt sein Aussetzen und zieht den gesamten Zug zur Verantwortung, in dem er ihnen 10 km Laufen extra aufhalst. Später erzählt "Des" einem seiner Kameraden über seine "Träume", der ihn daraufhin für verrückt erklärt und betont, dass dies keine ehrenhafte Art wäre aus dem Militär entlassen zu werden. Zum Schluss fragt er ihn, ob er zumindest eine Person aus dem "Traum" erkannt habe. Desmond fällt ein, dass er ein Foto von Penny in seinen Händen hielt und er macht sich auf dem Weg zu einer Telefonzelle, um diese anzurufen. Als er die Zelle betreten möchte, stößt ihn einer seiner Zugskameraden und bedankt sich für die Strafen, die sie "Des" zu verdanken haben, wobei ihm das Geld herunterfliegt. Als Desmond das Geld wieder aufheben möchte befindet er sich ... Echtzeit - 2004 ... urplötzlich wieder auf der Kahana und greift ins Leere. Keamy und Omar die Desmond gerade zur Krankenstation begleiten, stützen diesen und erklären ihm, dass "dies" wirklich geschehe und dass sie sich um ihn kümmern würden. Sie stellen sich vor und auf die Frage, wo sie hier wären, erzählen sie Desmond, dass sie es nicht wüssten und der letzte Hafen, den sie verlassen hätten, Fidschi wäre und dass sie zumindest noch im Südpazifik seien. Sie betreten das Krankenrevier und erwähnen Ray, der "Des" jetzt einige Fragen stellen wird, um einiges zu klären, und sie sperren ihn ein. Er gerät in Panik und schreit, dass man ihn raus lassen solle bis er plötzlich eine Stimme hört. Desmond blickt in Richtung der Stimme und sieht einen ans Bett gefesselten Mann der ihn fragt: "'Es passiert dir auch, oder?'" ]] Währenddessen begutachtet Sayid auf dem Oberdeck den Frachter. Er bemerkt eine Überwachungskamera auf der Reling neben ihm. Auf einem höheren Deck sieht er, wie Keamy und Frank sich streiten. Als Frank zu Sayid nach unten kommt, fragt Sayid ihn was mit Desmond passiert sei und dass diese Leute es scheinbar wüssten. Frank meint, dass er keine Ahnung habe, denn was immer die Besatzung wisse, sie ihre Informationen nicht mit ihnen teilen werden, worauf Sayid wissen möchte, warum sie am helllichten Tag angekommen sind, obwohl sie die Insel in der Abenddämmerung verlassen hatten. Frank weiß es nicht und bittet Sayid um mehr Vertrauen, da er ihnen nur helfen möchte. Sayid bittet Frank daraufhin, ihm das Telefon zu geben, wozu Frank unter der Bedingung, dass Sayid im Gegenzug seine Pistole rausrückt, bereit ist. Sie tauschen das Telefon gegen die Waffe und Frank fügt hinzu, dass Sayid sich beeilen und ja nicht versuchen sollte, Bagdad anzurufen, da diese Satellitentelefone nur eine interne Verbindung haben und sich nur gegenseitig erreichen. Jack erhält einen Anruf und ist sichtlich erleichtert, dass er Sayids Stimme hört und fragt diesen, wo sie so lange gewesen seien. Sayid erklärt, dass während des Fluges etwas Ungewöhnliches mit Desmond passiert sei, sodass dieser weder wusste, wer Sayid ist noch wo er sich gerade aufhielt und er sich jetzt in der Krankenstation befinde. Jack schaltet den Lautsprecher ein und fragt Daniel, ob dies die Nebeneffekte wären, von denen er zuvor gesprochen habe. Daniel fragt, ob Desmond zuvor einer hohen Dosis radioaktiver Strahlung oder Elektromagnetismus ausgesetzt wurde und dass keiner wisse weshalb, aber einige Leute, die die Insel betreten oder verlassen, desorientiert seien. Als Juliet fragt, ob es sich dabei um eine Art Amnesie handle, bestreitet Daniel dies. Zurück auf dem Frachter versucht Desmond mit George Minkowski zu sprechen doch dieser scheint weggetreten zu sein. Als er wieder zu sich kommt erzählt er dass er gerade auf einem Riesenrad saß, was darauf zurückzuführen ist dass Georges Bewusstsein ebenfalls durch die Zeit reist. In diesem Moment betritt der Arzt das Krankenrevier. George schreit dem Arzt zu dass Desmond "es" auch hat und dass "es" ihm auch passieren wird wenn sie wiedermal in Richtung der Insel fahren, denn "es" sei durch nichts aufzuhalten. Ray beruhigt George mittels einer Spritze und wendet sich danach Desmond zu. Dieser schreit, dass er sich bestimmt nicht stechen lasse und was hier eigentlich abginge. Ray beruhigt ihn und erklärt ihm dass er ihm helfen könne, seine Desorientierung zu verstehen und ihm nur in die Augen sehen möchte. Er fragt nach Desmonds Namen, während er mit einer Taschenlampe in seine Augen leuchtet. Als er ihn bittet zu beschreiben an was er sich als letztes erinnern könne ... left|thumb|Desmond ruft Penelope an Zeitreise - 1996 ... kniet Desmond, als wäre er nie fort gewesen, wieder mitten im Regen über den Münzen die er zuvor verloren hatte. Nachdem er die Münzen wieder aufgehoben hat betritt Desmond die Telefonzelle um Penny anzurufen. Sie meldet sich und fragt warum er sie immer noch anrufe. Desmond versucht zu erklären, dass er verwirrt und in Schwierigkeiten sei und er sie unbedingt sehen müsste. Penny verliert die Fassung und erinnert ihn, dass er derjenige sei der die Beziehung beendet hat und sich für das Militär entschieden hat, und dass er wirklich verwirrt sei wenn er jetzt von ihr Verständnis für seine Probleme erwarte. Er erklärt, dass er zwei Tage Ausgang habe und fragt ob er vorbeikommen könne um sie zu treffen. Sie lehnt ab und fügt noch hinzu, dass er ja nicht vorbeikommen bräuchte da sie umgezogen sei und dass er sie nicht mehr anrufen sollte. Als Desmond ihr sagt dass er sie brauche ... Echtzeit - 2004 thumb|right|Ray untersucht die Reaktion von Desmonds Pupillen ... steht er Ray gegenüber, der immer noch in seine Augen leuchtet und ihn daraufhin fragt ob er gerade etwas erlebt hat. Bevor dieser noch antworten kann betreten Sayid und Frank die Krankenstation worauf Ray Frank sofort zu schreit, dass er hier nichts verloren habe und erst recht nicht mit ihm. Frank erklärt, dass er dem Schotten nur das Telefon überreichen möchte da Faraday an der anderen Leitung sei. Ray besteht darauf das Daniel nicht mit seinem Patienten sprechen darf worauf Sayid ihn gegen die Wand drückt und betont, dass "Des" nicht sein Patient sei. Kurz bevor Desmond das Telefon von Frank erhält gelingt es Ray den Alarm auszulösen. Sayid verschließt die Türe während Desmond das Gespräch mit Daniel annimmt. Dieser erklärt Desmond, dass sie sich gestern kurz vor dem Abflug kennengelernt haben aber er sich bestimmt nicht daran erinnern könne und fragt ihn welches Jahr sie seines Erachtens nach hätten. "Des" versteht nicht ganz und meint es sei 1996. Daniel bittet ihn zu beschreiben wo er sich gerade befinde und als dieser das Krankenrevier erwähnt berichtigt Daniel das er den Aufenthaltsort im Jahre 1996 meint. Demond meint, dass er für das Königlich Schottische Regiment nördlich von Glasgow im Camp Millar Soldat sei. Daniel bittet Desmond darum bei seiner nächsten "Zeitreise" in einen Zug zu steigen und zur Oxford Universität in die Abteilung für Physik am Quenns College zu fahren. Auf die Frage was er dort solle erklärt Daniel, dass er "ihn" dort finden sollte. Daniel sucht sein Notizbuch und meint, dass er ihm nicht glaube würde wenn er sein Notizbuch nicht findet. Auf Jacks Frage warum Desmond glaube es sei 1996 kann Daniel keine Antwort geben. Er erklärt nur das "es" willkürlich geschehe und das manchmal die Distanz nur ein paar Stunden beträgt und ein anderes mal wieder ein paar Jahre. Jack ist fassungslos und möchte wissen ob dies schon zuvor passiert sei worauf Daniel nur das Telefon fordert. Als er Desmond anspricht versuchen Keamy und Omar das Krankenrevier zu betreten, werden aber durch Sayid zurückgehalten der sich mit aller Kraft gegen die Türe stemmt und einen Schrank zur Hilfe nimmt. Daniel erklärt Desmond, dass er "ihm" in der Vergangenheit erzählen solle dass das Gerät auf 2.342 eingestellt werden muss und das es bei 11 Hertz schwingen sollte. Desmond versteht nicht ganz schreibt sich die Zahlen aber sicherheitshalber auf die Hand. Daniel wiederholt die Zahlen und erwähnt, dass falls ihn die Zahlen nicht überzeugen sollten er ihm sagen solle, dass er über Eloise bescheid wüsste. In diesem Moment schaffen es Keamy und Omar das Krankenrevier zu betreten und als Keamy Desmond den Hörer entnehmen will klammert sich dieser an den Hörer und... Zeitreise - 1996 thumb|left|Daniel und Desmond beobachten das Ratten-Experiment ... befindet sich plötzlich wieder in der Telefonzelle in der er den Hörer nach Pennys Gespräch immer noch umklammert. Desmond erinnert sich wieder an die Zahlen die er am Frachter auf seine Hand geschrieben hat und bemerkt bemerkt, dass diese verschwunden waren. Desmond sucht Daniel in Oxford auf. Der "1996 Faraday" ist allem Anschein nach exzentrischer aber weniger neurotisch als sein 2004 Gegenstück. Als Desmond, der behauptet vom Zukunfts-Faraday gesendet worden zu sein, sich nähert, ist Daniel misstrauisch, da er denkt, dass seine Kollegen bloß versuchen ihn aufzuregen. Desmond nennt Faraday die endgültigen Einstellungen 2.342 und 11 Hz, was sein Interesse erweckt, ihn aber nicht komplett überzeugt. Desmond benutzt schließlich seine letzte Information, "Ich weiß über Eloise bescheid." Faraday nimmt Desmond mit in sein Labor und zeigt ihm einige Experimente mit seiner Maus Eloise. Daniel gibt die Zahlen ein, die Desmond ihm gegeben hat und ist in der Lage Eloises Bewusstsein aus der Zukunft zurückzubringen, welches in der Lage ist durch das Mäuselabyrinth zu laufen. Als Desmond wieder eine Zeit lang in der Gegenwart (auf dem Frachter) war und diese als 5 Minuten einschätzt, erklärt ihm Daniel, dass die Abfolge seine Zeitsprünge exponentiell seien und diese immer heftiger werden würden. Aus diesem Grund stirbt Daniels Ratte Eloise. Um zu verhindern, dass dies auch Desmond passiert, erklärt Daniel, dass Desmond eine "Konstante" braucht, etwas das ihn in beiden Zeiten hält. Desmond versucht Penny anzurufen, jedoch ist die Nummer nicht vergeben. Er macht sich auf um Penny zu finden und bricht auf der Treppe zusammen. Echtzeit - 2004 thumb|right|Desmond will zurück, um sich bei Penny zu melden Desmond erzählt, dass er unbedingt Penny anrufen muss. Minkowski erklärt jedoch, dass jemand vor kurzem den kompletten Funkraum sabotiert hat. Jede Kommunikation mit dem Festland sei seit 2 Tagen unmöglich. Minkowski sagt auch, dass er die Anlage hätte reparieren können, dies in seinem Zustand jedoch nicht möglich sei. Sayid fragt ihn, wo der Funkraum sei, darauf antwortet George, dass er es ihnen zeigen könnte. Plötzlich bemerken die drei, dass der Raum in dem sie eingesperrt waren nun offen steht. Minkowski meint, dass Desmond und Sayid wohl einen Freund auf dem Schiff hätten. Als sie sich auf den Weg machen wollen bemerkt Desmond, dass Minkowskis Nase blutet. Gerade als sie los wollen... thumb|left|[[Charles Widmore während der Auktion]] Zeitreise - 1996 ...kommt Desmond im Treppenhaus wieder zu sich. Er sucht Charles Widmore auf, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einer Southfield's Auktion befindet und für den Gegenstand 2342, das Tagebuch des Ersten Offiziers der Black Rock, bietet. Der Inhalt ist unveröffentlicht und ist niemand außerhalb der Familie des Verkäufers, Tovard Hanso, bekannt. Charles gewinnt die Auktion mit 380000 Pfund. In der Zwischenzeit taucht Desmond auf der Auktion auf und versucht an dem Türsteher vorbeizukommen um mit Widmore zu reden. Nachdem die Auktion geendet hat, geht Widmore raus und willigt ein kurz mit Desmond zu sprechen. Auf der Herrentoilette erzählt Desmond ihm, dass er unbedingt mit Penny sprechen müsse. Er wisse nicht, wie er sie erreichen soll, da ihre Nummer nicht mehr existiere. Nachdem Widmore über Desmonds Feigheit und seine Zweifel gesprochen hat, gibt er ihm letztendlich ihre Adresse, damit sie ihm selber erzählen kann, dass sie ihn hasst. Dann verlässt Mr. Widmore die Herrentoilette und lässt den Wasserhahn laufen. Gerade als Desmond diesen zudrehen will, endet der Zeitsprung. Echtzeit - 2004 Minkowski erzählt, dass "es" schneller und härter passiert. Desmond fragt George wie und seit wann er diese "Zeitreisen" machen würde. Minkowski sagt, dass er und Brandon (ein anderes Besatzungsmitglied) keine Aufgaben hatten und gelangweilt waren. Also haben sie den Anker fallen lassen, um sich die Insel genauer anzugucken. Aber Brandon fing an, sich merkwürdig zu verhalten, also drehten sie vor der Insel um. Kurze Zeit später starb Brandon und Minkowski wurde verrückt. Sayid schaut sich die zerstörte Technik an und fragt Minkowski, wer das getan hat. George scheint es nicht zu wissen und bemitleidet die Person, falls sie vom Kapitän überführt würde. Plötzlich wird George wieder "ohnmächtig". Sayid beginnt damit, das Telefon zu reparieren, als Desmond einen Kalender von 2004 sieht, auf dem alle Tage bis Ende Dezember durchgekreuzt sind. Sayid bemerkt ihn ebenfalls und sagt, dass es fast Weihnachten sei. Desmond hat auf einmal Nasenbluten, als Minkowski eine Art Anfall erleidet und stark zu bluten beginnt. Mit den Worten I can't get back (dt. Ich kann nicht zurück) stirbt George in Desmonds Armen. Zeitreise - 1996 Desmond erwacht in der gleichen Herrentoilette wie zuvor, wo das Waschbecken nun überläuft. Nachdem er sich erfrischt hat, sucht er Penny auf. Sie öffnet die Tür und sieht einen verzweifelten Desmond im Jahre 1996. Trotz klare Zeichen, dass Penny einen klaren Schlussstrich gezogen habe, bettelt Desmond um ihre Telefonnummer. Nachdem er die Wohnung betreten hat, sagt er ihr, dass er die Nummer bräuchte um sie in 8 Jahren anzurufen (am 24. Dezember 2004). Schließlich, nachdem sich Penny etwas beruhigt hat, gibt sie ihm die Nummer: 7946 0893. thumb|right|Penny freut sich über Desmonds Anruf Echtzeit - 2004 Desmond erwacht in der Gegenwart und sagt Sayid Pennys Londoner Telefonnummer. Sayid hat es geschafft das Telefon zu reparieren und wählt die Nummer, die Desmond ihm sagt. Desmond nimmt den Hörer und erreicht tatsächlich Penelope, die vor einem Weihnachtsbaum steht. Sie erzählt Desmond, dass sie ihn seit 3 Jahren suche, und berichtet von ihrem Telefonat mit Charlie, kurz bevor dieses ertrank und, dass sie von er Insel weiß und ständig versucht hat, Desmond zu finden. Nachdem sie sich gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestanden haben, bricht die Telefonverbindung zusammen. Desmond dankt Sayid, und auf die Frage ob es ihm wieder gut gehe bestätigt Desmond dies. [[Bild:DanielsNotizbuch01.jpg|thumb|left|''"If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant"]] Zurück am Strand wühlt Daniel in seinen Sachen rum. Er durchblättert sein Notizbuch und blättert auf eine Seite, auf der steht: ''"If anything goes wrong, Desmond Hume will be my constant" (dt. etwa: "Falls etwas schief gehen sollte, ist Desmond Hume meine Konstante") Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Dies ist die erste Episode die weder Rück- noch Vorausblenden enthält. Stattdessen reist Desmonds Bewusstsein auf dem Stand von 1996 zwischen den Jahren 1996 und 2004 unkontrolliert innerhalb des Kontextes der Gegenwartdarstellung. ** Die Desmond zentrierte Episode enthält vielleicht auch Desmonds "Zeitreisen" die aber durch eine sehr klare Rückblende dargestellt werden. * Pennys Telefonnummer ist eine Londoner Nummer 7946 0893. ** 020 7946 0893 war ein Staffel 4 Bonus Hinweis in dem ARG Find 815 ** Obwohl es wie eine britische Telefonnummer aussieht, ist es eine nicht zugeordnete Nummer (Ofcom gibt an, dass Nummern, die mit 020 7946 0 beginnen, für das Schauspiel dienen http://www.ofcom.org.uk/telecoms/ioi/numbers/num_drama?a=87101). * Pennys Adresse in London lautet 423 Cheyne Walk. ** 423 Cheyne Walk war ein Staffel 4 Bonus Hinweis in dem ARG Find 815 ** Die Adresse befindet sich in der Nähe wo das Fotos von Penny und Desmond geschossen wurde. . ** In der Nachbarschaft befinden sich auch die Büros von "Widmore Industries" . ** Cheyne Walk ist eine berühmte Straße in London, die für ihre prominenten Bewohner bekannt ist. Bewohnt wurde sie schon von Mick Jagger, Keith Richards, George Eliot, Dante Rossetti, und Henry James (der Autor von The Turn of the Screw). * Queen's College, Department of Physics und Southfield waren Bonushinweise auf die 4. Staffel im ARG Find 815 * Das Hauptbuch, das Charles Widmore in der Auktion kauft, ist dasselbe Hauptbuch, auf das Oscar Talbot im 5 Kapitel des ARG Find 815 verweist. Talbot arbeitete für eine Abteilung der Widmore Corporation und sagte, dass einer seiner Angestellten das Hauptbuch hätte. * Der Verkäufername des Hauptbuches lautet Tovard Hanso. * Nachdem das Hauptbuch an Charles Widmore versteigert wurde, wurden einige Besitztümer des Dichters zum Gebot freigegeben. * Entsprechend dem Kalender an der Wand der Krankenstation auf dem Frachter fanden die Echtzeit-Ereignisse dieser Episode am Tag 94 (Heiligabend) statt, als Sayid, Desmond und Frank die Insel verließen. Somit ist es am Frachter der 94. Tag, während es auf der Insel bereits der 96. Tag seit dem Absturz ist. * Camp Millar war ein Bonushinweis auf die 4. Staffel im ARG Find 815 *Kevin Durand, der Keamy spielt, war im Film "Smoking Aces" mit Matthew Fox und Nestor Carbonell zu sehen. Er spielte ebenfalls in den Filmen "Wild Hogs" mit M.C. Gainey und "Walking Tall" mit Michael Bowen * In der Bibel ist Daniel, so wie Daniel Faraday, dafür bekannt Träume deuten zu können (Desmont erzählt seinem Unteroffizier, er hätte einen Traum gehabt). * Desmond geht vor Pennys Haus im Jahre 1996 an einer Parkgebührsammelmaschine vorbei, welche mit Solarenergie betrieben wird. Diese wurden erst 2002 im Vereinigten Königreich eingeführt. * Desmonds Sergeant hat ein unbekanntes Abzeichen auf seinem Barret, welches nicht zum Königlich Schottischen Regiment gehört. * Bei der Einblendung von Faradays Skizze, die während des Hubschrauberfluges gezeigt wird, sieht man, dass die Instrumente bei den "RPM" = 0, und beim Öl Druck = 0 anzeigen. (RPM = "Revolutions Per Minute" in dem Fall "the engine/blade" = Motor und Rotorblatt Umdrehungen pro Minute) ; was bedeuten würde das der Helikopter noch steht und der Motor nie gestartet wurde. * Das Telefon, an welches Sayid die Batterie anschließt, ist ein "Standard Lineman´s Handset" (ähnlich einem Harris TS22). Es ist kaum mehr als ein robust verschnürtes Telefon und nicht im Stande Telefonate ohne eine Leitung zum Land oder eine aufwändige Kommunikationsausrüstung, die in der Lage ist, solch eine Leitung bereitzustellen, zu führen. Die Verbindung solch eines Telefons mit einer Batterie hätte lediglich zu einer erhellten Anzeige und einem einzigen Klickgeräusch geführt. * Jeremy Davies, der Daniel Faraday spielt, stellt auch Tom-Tom, die Hauptfigur im Film "The Million Dollar Hotel" dar. Tom-Tom ist in eine Frau names Eloise verliebt. Davies Charakter Faraday ist ebenfalls nahe mit einer anderen Eloise verbunden, seiner weißen Laborratte aus dem Jahr 1996. * Minkowski erzählt, dass es im Funkraum des Frachters ein blinkendes Licht und eingehende Nachrichten von Penny gäbe, ähnlich dem Kommunikationsraum im Spiegel. * Desmond versucht Penelopes Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen und ihr zu erzählen wie er auf See in einem Boot verschollen ist/war, erinnert an The Rime of the Ancient Mariner von . * Fisher Stevens (George Minkowski) spielte Chuck Fishman in der Show Early Edition. Die Show handelte über einen Mann, Gary Hobson, der "die Zeitung von morgen bereits heute erhält". Hobson versucht schlimmen Vorfällen, die in der Ausgabe von morgen erwähnt werden, zuvorzukommen. * Fisher Stevens, der Minkowski spielt, war auch 1985 im Sci-Fi Film "My Science Project" zu sehen. Er handelt von anderen Dimensionen und Zeitreisen. * Als der Helikopter den Frachter erreicht, kann man ein Zeichen nahe der Landeplattform sehen, das den Namen des Frachters preisgibt: 'Kahana'. * Die Mehrheit der Notizen auf Daniels Tafel und Handbuch sind (anfangs) Notizen über die spezielle Relativität und die allgemeine Relativitätstheorie, mit einem kleinen Teil an Quantenmechanik. ** die spezielle Relativität handelt von linearen Minderungen/Erweiterungen von Raum und Zeit ** die allgemeine Relativitätstheorie handelt von der Krümmung von Zeit und Raum ** es gibt Beweise von beiden Relativitäten auf der Insel - als Faraday betont, dass es eine Verkürzung der Zeit bei der Ankunft auf und beim Verlassen der Insel gibt, was für einen relativistischen Effekt spricht (was bisher nicht verstanden wird). Die Autoren bauen das Ganze vielleicht auf einem "Wurmloch" (Wirbel) auf, was die allgemeine Relativitätstheorie betrifft. * Es sieht so aus, als würde es sich bei dem Computer am Frachter um den selben Typ handeln wie in thumb|right|Computer aus und vom selben Typ Produktion * Ben, Claire, Hurley, Jin, Kate, Locke, Michael, Miles, Sawyer, und Sun werden in dieser Episode nicht gezeigt. * Diese Episode ist die mit den bisher wenigsten Flug 815 Überlebenden, nämlich nur Jack und Sayid. ** In , und waren nur 5 Hauptcharaktere vertreten, diese Episode enthält 6 Hauptcharaktere genau wie . * Die Szenen in der Militärischen Liegenschaft wurden an den Hügeln des Diamond Head gedreht. * Der Hund, der in der Oxford Universität, als Desmond Daniel trifft, zu sehen ist, ist der gleiche wie auf dem Bild in Jacobs Hütte. ** Es handelt sich um Lulu, den Hund des Regisseur dieser Episode Jack Bender. * Das Telefon, welches Sayid an die Batterie anschließt, ist der Hörer eines Standardstörungssuchers (Ähnelt einem Harris TS22). Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Im Helikopter sind zwei verschiedene Versionen der Wegbeschreibung zum Frachter zu sehen. Eine enthält 2 Linien die durch den Frachter durchgehen, die andere nicht. Zudem ist sie mit Klebeband und Isolierband am Armaturenbrett festgeklebt. * Im Jahre 1996 waren Telefonnummern in London noch Siebenstellig. Sie wurden erst Achtstellig als die Vorwahlen von "0171" (Inner London) und "0181" (Outer London) im April 2000 einheitlich auf "020" geändert wurden http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Big_Number_Change). Daher müsste Penny´s Nummer im Jahre 1996 noch "946 0893" oder "0171 946 0893" lauten. Dies könnte aber auch eine Produktionsnotwendigkeit sein entsprechend den erfundenen Amerikanischen "555"er Vorwahlen, als ein Produktionsfehler. * Auf Daniel´s Tafel in Oxford fehlt in Schrödinger´s Gleichung zur Zeitentwicklung der Wellenfunktion der Hamiltonoperator. **Die Gleichung sollte lauten: \hat{H} \Psi = i \hbar \frac{\partial \Psi}{\partial t} , anstatt \Psi = i \hbar \frac{2 \Psi}{2 t} . * Die Telefonzelle scheint ein BT Payphone zu sein welche in Schottland nicht vorhanden sind. * Die am Millitär Stützpunkt im Hintergrund gezeigten millitärischen Fahrzeuge sind für das Britische Millitär untypisch. ** Es ist zu erkennen dass der Pick Up Truck im Hintergrund ein "Linkssitzer" ist obwohl Britische Fahrzeuge "Rechtssitzer" sind. * Der Wasserhahngriff wird als Desmond diesen ansieht ihn einer Einstellung gezeigt als Desmond hingreift ändert sich die Einstellung. * Sayid erwähnt das der Helikopter am hellichten Tag auf dem Frachter gelandet sei. Die Reflektionen der Schatten und des Tageslicht deuten daraufhin, dass die Aufnahmen entwder zum Sonnenaufgang oder zum Sonnenuntergang gedreht wurden. * Die Hochschule Queens (Das Queens College) hat keine Abteilung für Physik, da Abteilungen zu Universitäten gehören und nicht zu einzelnen Hochschulen. ** Er könnte der Physik Abteilung der Oxford Universität am Queens College angehören, und wahrscheinlich wurde dies abgekürzt. * In der Krankenstation, als Desmond und Sahid Minkowski losbinden hat er zuerst Blut an der Oberlippe, als er sagt dass der Funkraum zerstört wurde. In der Totale danach hat er kein Blut mehr. In der Nahansicht danach hat er wieder Blut daran. Als die Türe offen ist, fliesst das Blut in den Mund. In der Nahansicht danach ist wieder kein Blut zu sehen. Im Closeup danach ist das Blut ganz anders verteilt. Bevor er das Taschentuch erhält ist das Blut schon wieder anders verteilt. Es scheint als ob die Szene mindestens 5mal aufgenommen wurde. Wiederkehrende Themen *Desmond reist zwischen den Jahren 2004 und 1996 her — 8 Jahre Differenz. *Penny wohnt am Cheyne Walk 423 (4-23 oder 42-3) *Die Frequenz, die Faraday Desmond nennt lautet 2.342 (23, 42) *Die Auktionsnummer des Black Rock Buches lautet 2342. *Faraday erwähnt das während Desmonds Ausserkörperlicher Erfahrung in Oxford, 75 Minuten verstrichen seien, die "Des" als ungefähr 5 Minuten beschreibt. 75 : 5 = 15. Das Verhältniss von 75:5 ist gleichwertig dem Verhältniss 15:1. **Bei der Auktion ist die Bewerbernummer von Charles Widmore 755, die selben Zahlen wie das Zeitverhältniss 75:5. ::*Eine andere Bewerbernummer, 887, ist eine Hauptzahl. Zusammen addiert ergeben sie 23. *Charlotte erhielt ihren Doktortitel in Oxford. Daniel unterrichtete dort. *Minkowski konnte keine Konstante mehr finden und starb. Desmond schafft es eine Konstante, nämlich Penelope, zu erreichen und entkam damit dem Tod. . **Minkowskis Konstanz, eher bezeichnet als Minkowski-Theorem, ist die Grundlage von Geometrie von Zahlen. Kulturelle Referenzen * Philip K. Dick's ''VALIS''-In der Novelle wird die Hauptperson Horselover Fat (eine Selbstdarstellung von Autor Philip Dick) einem pinken Laserstrahl ausgesetzt, was ihn zu Wissen kommen lässt, das von Gott kommt. Diese Wissensquelle eröffnet ihm Details aus der Zukunft. Sie zeigt ihm auch, das die Realität, in der er zu leben scheint, nur eine Fassade ist, er ist in Wirklichkeit ein Bürger des antiken Roms. Dieser Laserstrahl ist ähnlich wie der pinke Strahl, der bei Faraday´s Testmaus, Eloise, verwendet wurde. * Kurt Vonnegut's ''Slaughterhouse Five''-Desmond spricht während einem seiner Flashbacks/Zeitreisen zu jemandem, der mit ihm beim Militär ist. Der Name seines Freundes ist Billy. Billy Pilgrim ist die Hauptperson in Slaughterhouse Five. Die Erzählung der Geschichte von Billy Pilgrim beginnt mit: „Hör zu. Billy Pilgrim ist von der Zeit gelöst.“ Als Desmond mit Daniel im Jahr 1996 ist und Daniel mit den Experimenten an Eloise beginnt, meint er, er würde sie von der Zeit lösen. Weiters sagt der Erzähler von Slaughterhouse Five, Vonnegut, dass er gerne seine alte Freundin spät in der Nacht anrufen möchte. Desmond ruft Penny in der Nacht an. Als Desmond mit Mrs. Hawking gesprochen hat, meinte sie, dass Ereignisse vorherbestimmt sind und das Universum seinem Kurs folgen wird. In Slaughterhouse Five, erklärt Billy Pilgrim, dass laut den Tralfamadoriern, Aliens, die die vierte Dimension sehen können, die Zeit vorherbestimmt ist und man Ereignisse nicht verändern kann (wir sind wie Käfer in Bernstein). Als sie nach dem Ende des Universums gefragt werden, antworten die Tralfamadorier, dass einer ihrer Testpiloten einen Knopf drückt und das Universum zerstört. Billy fragt, warum sie den Piloten nicht davon abhalten können, den Knopf zu drücken und sie erklären das der Pilot den Knopf schon immer gedrückt hat und immer drücken wird. So ist der Moment vorherbestimmt. Desmonds Zweck ist es, laut Mrs. Hawking, den Schlüssel zu drehen und er kann dem nicht entkommen. Der Moment ist so vorherbestimmt. Billy Pilgrim kann in die Zukunft sehen und sieht sogar seinen eigenen Tod. Desmond sieht Charlie´s Tod und andere Ereignisse auf der Insel. :*Es wird auch angenommen, dass Desmond den Zeitpunkt seines eigenen Todes kennt. Er trägt Charles Dickens's "Our Mutual Friend" bei sich, weil das das letzte Buch ist, das er vor seinem Tod lesen will. *' ' eine Novelle von erzählt eine Science Fiction Liebesgeschichte, in der ein Mann durch „chronischen Platzwechsel“, einer genetischen Anormalität, willkürlich durch die Zeit reist. Ein Problem der Novelle ist, dass die Frau des Zeitreisenden, die eine Tochter aus reicher Familie ist, mit der ständigen Abwesenheit und den damit verbundenen Gefahren für den Zeitreisenden klar kommen muss. Ein zentrales Thema ist, wie in vielen anderen Zeitreisegeschichten, dass man Vergangenheit und Zukunft nicht verändern kann. * Viele Elemente der Episode sind ähnlich zum Film Je t'aime, je t'aime (1968) vom französischen Regisseur . Im Film wird ein Mann in einem Experiment in der Zeit zurückgeschickt, um wichtige Momente in seinem Leben noch einmal zu erleben. Als er in der Vergangenheit ist, scheint er nur eine vage Erinnerung daran zu haben, wo er ist, oder woher er gekommen ist. Als er in die Gegenwart zurückkommt, fällt er ins Koma. Im Film experimentieren sie zuerst mit Mäusen, wie Faraday. Es gibt im Film viele Momente in der Vergangenheit des Mannes, in denen die Mäuse aus der Zukunft erscheinen, wo sie es nicht sollten. Einer dieser Orte ist ein Strand. Resnais Filme handeln oft von der Verbindung von Zeit und Gedächtnis. * How to Disappear Completely: Als Desmond auf dem Frachter landet, sagt er: „I'm not here; this isn't happening“. Das ist der Text des Refrains des vierten Songs des vierten Albums von . *'All Good Things': Das Finale der Serie Star Trek The Next Generation zeigt uns Captain Picard in drei verschiedenen Zeitlinien. Er löst sich aus der Zeit, wie Desmond und Billy Pilgrim. Als er vor und zurückreist, erkennt er eine Anormalität in den drei Zeitlinien. Das ist „Die Konstante“. Nur wenn er die Konstante findet und sie direkt kontaktiert, kann er in einer Zeitlinie bleiben, egal was ihre Zukunft ist. Desmonds Trip, um Daniel in Oxford zu kontaktieren ist auch ähnlich zu Picards Reise, um Data in Cambridge zu treffen. Damon Lindelof gab zu, dass "All Good Things" hatte großen Einfluss auf das Schreiben von "The Constant" hier. * (1962) von Chris Marker. Nach einer Atomkatastrophe schicken Wissenschaftler eine namenlose Hauptperson in die Vergangenheit (und später in die Zukunft) durch Experimente, um das menschliche Bewusstsein über „ Zeitwellen“ zu erforschen. Nur diejenigen, die mental stark genug sind, können solche Wellen aushalten und durch die Zeit reisen, ohne verrückt zu werden. Der Hauptcharakter, der Mann, verliebt sich in eine Frau in der Vergangenheit, aber seine Entscheidung, bei ihr zu bleiben, führt zu seinem Tod (ein Ereignis, das er als Kind beobachtet hat). Dieser Film über Zeit und Erinnerung diente als Grundlage für Terry Gilliam's und auf ihn wurde in hingewiesen, als sich das Foto von Rachels Mutter kurz bewegt. *' ': In diesem Film wird Wasser verwendet, um ein Tor zum Zeitreisen zu bauen. Desmond scheint Zeit zu wechseln, wenn er in der Nähe von Wasser ist (Waschbecken, Regen, Meer). Auch das Konzept des Konstanten ist ähnlich wie das Artefakt in Donnie Darko; Das Konstante ist an zwei Punkten des Zeitstrudels zu sehen und das Artefakt existiert in beiden, sich berührenden Universen. Beide Dinge sind kritisch beim Erschaffen eines Zeitparadoxons. *' ': Daniel verwendet eine Labormaus für seine Experimente, und es scheint, als wären in Wirklichkeit er und Desmond unbewusst selbst Gegenstand in einem noch größeren Experiment. Im Buch, kontrollieren „Mäuse“ im Geheimen Menschen in Laborexperimenten, sogar die plötzlichen „Tode“ der Mäuse werden nur inszeniert, um bestimmte Reaktionen bei den Menschen auszulösen. *'Eloise': ist der Name der Hauptperson einer Kinderbuchserie von Kay Thompson mit Bildern von Hilary Knight. Sie ist ein verdorbenes, vernachlässigtes Mädchen und die Geschichten drehen sich darum, wie sie bei den Bediensteten und Gästen des Unfug anstellt. Der Charakter basiert wahrscheinlich auf . Literarische Methoden * Minkowski sagt er könne nicht zurück. * 1996 fragte Desmonds Sergeant warum er solange gebraucht habe um bei seiner Bettmarke zu erscheinen was in Relation zum "Echzeit Event" den Helikopter beschreibt der solange braucht um den Frachter zu erreichen. * Daniel wundert sich 1996 ob sein "Zukünftiges Ich" sich noch an Desmonds Besuch erinnern könne, doch Desmond meint, dass Daniel dies vermutlich vergessen habe. Daniel antwortet sarkastisch "Wie es dazu kommen solle dass er dieses Treffen vergisst". Später, im Jahre 2004, leidet Daniel an einer Art Amnäsie. ** Diese Amnäsie könnte womöglich auf den fehlenden Kopfschutz gegen die Strahlung bei den Experimenten sein. Das würde auch erklären, warum Daniel auf die Frage, ob er denn keinen Schutz für seinen Kopf benötige zögert und kurz nachdenkt. Handlungsanalyse *Desmonds Liebe zu Penny lässt ihn durch Raum und Zeit reisen. Referenzen zu Episoden thumb|right|Oxford im Hintergrund des Bildes von [[Bruder Campbell und Ms. Hawking]] * Daniel erklärte Frank, dass er sich unbedingt in nordwestlicher Richtung an eine Peilung von 305° halten solle. **Auf Ekos Stock waren die Worte "Lift up your eyes and look north - John 3:05" (dt. etwa: Hebe deinen Blick und sieh´ Richtung Norden - John 3:05)). ( ) ** Ben erklärte Michael, er solle sich an die Peilung 325° halten, um auf Hilfe zu treffen. ( ) ** Juliet erklärt dem Videogame Charakter Elliot Maslow, dass die richtige Peilung, um die Insel zu verlassen, 325° sei. ** Das Wandgemälde welches Desmond in der Schwan Station gezeichnet hatte, enthält einen Pfeil, welcher direkt auf 325° zeigt und der dazugehörigen Beschriftung "Out" (dt. in diesem Fall "Ausgang/Fluchtweg"). ( ) * Minkowski erwähnt ein helles Blinken im Funkraum der Kahana welches die eingehenden Anrufe von Penny signalisiert, ähnlich dem Signal in der Spiegel Station, welches Desmond in seinen Visionen sah und Charlie davon berichtete. ( ) * Daniel fragt die Losties, ob Desmond jemals zuvor hoher Strahlung an Radioaktivität oder Elektromagnetismus ausgesetzt wurde. ( ), ( ) * Penny erzählte Desmond vom Gespräch mit Charlie. Er habe ihr berichtet, dass Desmond noch am Leben sei und sich auf einer Insel befindet. ( ) * Das Mäuselabyrinth in Daniel´s Labor echoes the mouse trap game references in und . * Sayid wird wiedermal aufgefordert dringende Reparaturarbeiten, unter geheimnissvollen Umständen, durchzuführen und verrichtet diese ohne nähere Erklärungen oder ein Widerwort. ( ) Offene Fragen * Wie lautet die korrekte Peilung, um die Insel zu verlassen? ** Ist es 305° wie es Faraday zu Lapidus sagte? ** Ist es 325° wie es Ben zu Michael sagte? *** und es auf Desmonds Wandgemälde verewigt wurde? * Warum brauchte der Helikopter über einen Tag (laut Inselzeit), um den Frachter zu erreichen, während die Rakete "nur" 31 Minuten zu spät auf der Insel landete? **Liegt es möglicherweise nur an dem Bewegungsgeschwindigkeitsunterschied zwischen Rakete und Hubschrauber? * Warum versuchte Penny, in dutzenden Briefen, Desmond zu kontaktieren obwohl sie die Beziehung beenden wollte? ( ) * Wenn Desmond´s Bewusstsein von 1996 in seinem Körper 2004 war, wo war dann Desmond´s Bewusstsein aus dem Jahre 2004? Auf dem Frachter * Warum nähert sich der Frachter nicht der Insel obwohl mittlerweile der genaue Standort bekannt ist? * Warum hat die Besatzung auf dem Frachter den Befehl keine Anrufe von Penelope Widmore entgegenzunehmen? * Warum ist die Besatzung sauer auf Frank als er die Losties mitgebracht hat? * Warum nennt Frank, Desmond einen Überlebenden von Flug 815 obwohl er die Passagierliste auswendig kennt? * Wo ist der Kapitän des Frachters? Wo hält er sich auf? * Worüber will der Kapitän mit Frank sprechen? * Wer hat den Funkraum zerstört? ** Wer hat die Tür der Krankenstation geöffnet, in der Sayid, Desmond und George Minkowski eingesperrt waren? ** Handelt es sich dabei um ein und dieselbe Person nämlich Ben´s "Man on the Boat"? * Warum erinnert sich Minkowski an die Zeit, bevor er diese "Zeitreisen" machte? ** Warum kann sich Desmond nicht an die Zeit auf der Insel erinnern? * Was hat Penny erforscht, was weiß sie über diese Insel und woher ? * Warum sind die Kreuze auf dem Kalender verschiedenfärbig und was bedeuten die Farben? * Wer war der Mann auf der Beobachtungsplattform? Screenshot oder Screenshot 2 Auf der Insel * Warum erinnert sich Charlie nicht an die Begegnung mit Desmond in ? * Erinnerte sich Daniel vor dieser "Zeitreise" an Desmond als dieser ihn 1996 an der Universität besuchte? * Erinnert sich Daniel heute nach dieser "Zeitreise" an Desmond als dieser ihn 1996 an der Universität besuchte? * Stand der Eintrag über Desmond Hume in Daniel´s Notizbuch bevor die Ereignisse in stattfanden? * Entstand der Eintrag über Desmond Hume in Daniel´s Notizbuch erst nach den Ereignissen in und hat "Des" somit die Zukunft verändert? * Warum ist Desmond Daniel´s Konstante? Dies könnte man damit erklären, das Daniel Desmond nun 1996 und 2004 kennt und er somit Konstant wie Pelopone ist. * Hat Daniel Desmond absichtlich zu seinem "früheren Ich" geschickt, um in der Zukunft selbst eine Konstante zu haben und zu überleben? Desmonds Zeitreise * Erinnert sich Desmond an die Erlebnisse in ? * Was steht in dem Hauptbuch des ersten Kapitäns der Black Rock? ** Warum verkaufte Tovard Hanso dieses Buch, das seit über 150 Jahren in Familienbesitz war? ** Warum war Charles Widmore so sehr an diesem Buch interessiert? ** Wer waren die anderen Bieter und warum waren sie so sehr an diesem Buch interessiert? ** Warum waren alle Bieter bereit, eine so hohe Summe für das Buch zu bezahlen und was erhofften sie sich davon? * Hat Daniel es geschafft, Eloise den Weg durch das Labyrinth beizubringen, bevor sie starb? ** Falls nicht, wie konnte sie sich an etwas erinnern, was sie noch nie erlebt hat? ** Falls doch, hätte sie nicht, in der Zukunft sowie in der Gegenwart, Daniel Faraday als Konstante gehabt? Kategorie:Episoden